Tense shoulders
by anime-gurl-123
Summary: Being Havoc, every woman he fell for has fallen for another. But what happens when its someone that he works with!RizaHavoc. Oneshot!In the story I had to use the objects : Carrots, Teddy Bear, and Telephone.Strange, but it was the given mission. Enjoy


Havoc entered the office, the night was late, and proof of his day was the bags underneath his eyes.  
Sighing heavily he sat down in his chair, not realizing that he was alone. Looking around the room his eyes wandered upon the ice beauty.

Riza Hawkeye.

Havoc would never admit it but he always thought that she was beautiful, but once again her heart yearned for someone else. Everyone that he ever wanted to be with always yearned for his officer higher in rank. Roy Mustang. What was so great about him? Yes..he had the looks, the charm, and cockiness..everything that Havoc needed and wanted.

Hearing the telephone that disturbed his thoughts he opened his eyes, reaching for the phone, but Riza got there faster.

"Hello...Central office.." she muttered the words that she had to say over and over day after day.

Havoc sighed as he listened to her voice, almost smiling at the thought that one day maybe he would hear her say welcome home. yeah, like that would ever happen. Looking over at Riza, he sighed heavily, not realizing that he was staring.

"Is there something you need Lieutenant Havoc?" Riza spoke, covering the mouth piece of the telephone as she looked at him.

Blushing madly Havoc blinked, now knowing what he was doing

"Um..! Nothing! Sorry Lieutenant Hawkeye!" He spoke quickly, looking away as she blinked at him.He was a strange man, that was for sure. Finally finishing the conversation on the phone, Riza hung it on the carrier gingerly, sighing afterwards.Havoc glanced over towards Riza, biting his lower lip as he tried to gain the courage to say something.

"Is.." He muttered silently, inhaling deeply he spoke "Is something the matter Riza?" He looked at her, his eyes sparking with interest. He could feel his heart begin to flutter as he spoke to her. What was it about Riza that he was attracted to? Well she was pretty mysterious since she never talked much, and she had a body of a goddess.  
Sighing quietly, she heard Havoc speak to her. Well this was a first. Everyone was afraid of her, well that she knew.Resting her head upon the palm of her hand she parted her coral lips. Those lips that Havoc was dying to have upon his.

"Its Another mission...they want me to head north and inspect a town up there..though I really don't know why.." she leaned back in her chair closing her eyes. Havoc licked his lips as he looked upon Riza, she was so beautiful and determined, the only question was why wasn't any man around central after her?

Standing up he walked over to Riza blushing "You look tense...would..." He inhaled deeply "Would you like a back massage?" He muttered innocently, his voice cracking as he spoke.Blinking Riza looked towards him "Um...sure?" she looked at him with an awkward smile on her face. This was a strange turn of event, removing her jacket from her body Havoc felt himself almost lose himself. Her body was hidden behind the white long sleeve shirt, her curves begging to be released from the material. Swallowing his testosterone he placed his hands on her shoulders, gently building pressure.

Inhaling deeply, Riza let a small moan fall from her lips, Hanging her head forward. Never had she felt like this in a long time. Closing her eyes she felt her cheeks become warm as he traveled down to her lower back."You're really tense.." He muttered, his cheeks flaming the sweet crimson color.

Riza nodded her head "I haven't had one of these in years.." she admitted sheepishly "You're very good..." she inhaled as she moaned at the same time. Making Jean's pants begin to tighten. Riza had no idea what her noises where doing to him.  
Riza sighed as she felt his hands travel back to her shoulders, then stopped. "Havoc..?" she muttered, her voice husky from the sweet pleasure her eyes glistening.

Feeling his hand cup underneath her chin she blushed as she felt Jean turn her head towards his, her heart beginning to race.  
"Riza..." He muttered her name in her ear, teasing her earlobe.

A surprised gasp escaped her mouth, but was quickly covered by Havocs. Sweet moans falling from her mouth into his, as she innocently wrapped her hands around him. Jean brushed his tongue against her lips, begging for an entrance.Riza gasped at the new sensation, Havoc saw this as a golden opportunity, and took advantage. Plunging his tongue into her sweet mouth, wanting to know how she tasted. And he couldn't get enough.

Riza Parted the kiss by gently pushing him away, her face flushed and breath heavy.  
"Jean..." she looked at him, confused by the situation.  
Havoc's eyes were clouded with desire his pants becoming a hazard each second.

"Riza...I'm sor--" He blinked with confusion as Riza pressed her lips against his, her body caressing his as he leaned towards her, wrapping his arms around her fragile body.  
The sweet kiss didn't end for quite a while. It was more like a battle for domination with the tongue. And surprisingly Havoc was winning.  
Riza stood up, but Havoc had other ideas.

Leaning towards her more, Riza lost her balance and ended up on the table. Blushing madly she looked at Havoc, her face covered with innocence.Smiling at her he brushed his lips against hers, reassuring her that she would be alright .

Expertly, Havoc began unbuttoning her long sleeve shirt, caressing her breasts along the way. Riza moaned as he teased her, arching her back with pleasure "Jean..!" she moaned closing her eyes.Havoc felt his cheeks flush, he made her say that. He! Havoc! Smiling he quickly took off her shirt, removing his as well.

"Say it again..." He muttered as his hands fiddled with her bra strap.  
"Jean...!" she gasped as she felt his hand upon her breast, molding it sweetly

Leaning towards her ear he whispered it again, huskily this time causing her to moan from the sweet friction from his breath."Jean..." she gasped as she felt his mouth against her breasts, kissing them tenderly.

Riza's breath was getting caught in her throat, her torso begging for oxygen as he teased her, making her go insane with intense pleasure.  
Feeling his mouth return to her lips she became tense as his hands drifted towards the hem of her skirt. Feeling the sudden change in her body he nuzzled her neck, nipping it to calm her down. Moaning she let herself go, caught up in the feelings she was having.

Smiling Jean unzipped her skirt slowly, teasing her with his hands. Surprised Riza arched her back, moaning into his ear. "Jean...please..." she moaned feeling his hands against the fabric of the last garment of clothing she was wearing.  
Havoc blushed as he heard her, she wanted him. Havoc innocently caressed her inner thighs with his hands, with Riza rewarding with him pleas and moans.

Quickly removing his pants he pressed his bulge against her sex, her eyes closing with ecstasy.  
"Stop teasing!" Riza opened her eyes, trying to glare at him, but her eyes were too much consumed with desire and sex.

Blushing he removed her panties, his fingers wandering against her most sensitive place. Feeling her body react greatly Riza grasped onto Jean, her breath shaking with pleasure.  
Dipping his fingers into her warmth, Havoc's heart began to race as he knew a much larger part of himself would soon be replacing his hands. Feeling Riza he moved his fingers swiftly, causing Riza to almost scream with ecstasy. "J..Jean.." she gasped against his ear, her body almost at her peak.

Jean moaned silently as he heard her. He felt like he would explode with all of this tension  
Feeling her almost reach her climax, Havoc regained his composure quickly and removed his fingers, hearing Riza gasp and move her hips with the rhythm he was previously doing with his fingers.

Fluttering her eyes open, her glossy eyes looked at Havoc. Her body flushed, She tried to catch her breath

"You're beautiful.." Jean muttered looking at her lovingly.

Blushing Riza looked away, embarrassed by the comment.Removing his boxers he felt his cheeks become warm as Riza looked upon him. Both were inexperienced when it came to the form of making love.

Swallowing his fear Jean looked towards Riza "Tell me..when you're ready.." He bit his lower lip looking at Riza.  
"I am.." she muttered, feeling her heart gain speed as she felt Jean part her legs sweetly.

Placing his hands on the edge of the table, he placed his sex against hers, Riza's heat beckoning him to enter.  
Moaning she threw her hands over her head, needing something to grasp, finding the end of the table. Feeling him enter she closed her eyes tightly, a soft moan falling from her lips as he continued. An uncomfortable feeling came over her body, tensing as he continued she gasped as he reached the hymen.

Blushing Havoc prevented himself to moan as he entered Riza, she was so tight and warm, he had to do everything in his power to not thrust. Feeling a barrier he looked at Riza, whom eyes where screwed shut he bit his lip knowing that he would cause her pain

"Riza..." he tried to speak to her, but it came out more like a moan. "I don't want to hurt you..." He muttered, gasping as she felt her muscles accidentally contract around him, causing him to thrust deeply into her.

Feeling the sudden warmth rush against him he heard Riza scream but bit her lip to silence herself. Tears collected in her eyes, but were quickly kissed away.

"I'm sorry..." Havoc apologized, kissing her lips tenderly.

"Its...alright.." she muttered kissing him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck "Its part of life.." she muttered smiling, reassuring that she was alright.

Raising her hips against him she encouraged him to finish what he started. And that was what he attended to do.Thrusting into her once more, they both moaned in unison, creating a rhythm that only the two of them knew.  
Havoc moaned loudly, his body controlling itself. How it longed to have Riza like this, Willing Riza.  
Thrusting against him, Riza arched her back, the sweet pleasure was intoxication her body, her mind clouded with pleasure. Feeling Riza arch her back, Havoc swiftly swept her off the table and placed her on the nearest thing. The wall.

Moaning Riza gasped as Jean placed her against the wall, the cold surface causing her to gasp."Wrap you're legs around me.." Jean spoke as he continued to make love to Riza, his face concentrating on the task at hand.  
Wrapping her legs around his waist she moaned loudly at the new sensations running through her."..Harder!" she brushed her lips against his ear, her arms hugging his neck tightly.

Havoc was too happy to obey that. Thrusting harder, he heard Riza moan louder with each thrust, a sweet sheen of sweat collecting on their bodies.Feeling his climax approach, he had to wait. He couldn't climax before she did.

Making his thrusts go in circles, he hit the spot where Riza lost herself into a complete abyss of pleasure, Jean following her moments after. Screaming his name she dug her nails into his back creating red moon crescents.  
Coming back from the heavens, they inhaled deeply. Riza moaned as Havoc released himself from her depths, as Riza moaned from aftershocks.

Feeling Jean lift her off the wall and onto the floor he fell from the lack of energy. "I'm...Sor--" He was cut of by Riza's hand against his lips "No need to apologize..." she muttered kissing him tenderly. "Tomorrow morning. I have some carrots...if you want some..?" she muttered as rested her head against Jean's chest. Absorbed in thought, Havoc inhaled the sweet scent of her hair.

"I love you Riza.." He muttered, stroking her golden locks, and quickly fell asleep.

Blushing Riza looked up at him, a smile that would warm the hearts of her co-workers was painted on her lips

"I love you too...my teddy bear..." she muttered nuzzling against his body, closing her eyes to find a peaceful slumber.

---------

THE END

I know its stupid! (hits head) I suck at these!


End file.
